Legendary Squadron's Last Stand
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: This is the story of how the Legendary Squadron earned their name, how they grew from rank outsiders and jokes into a Power ranger team for the ages. They were among the first casualties the Moon Kingdom Suffered at the hands of Queen Metaria and her evil but was their sacrifice for not. Come Judge them but please be kind, for their courage is to be admired.
**Legendary Squadron's Last Stand**

Chapter 1

It is the age of the Silver Millennium, peace rains upon the glory of the Moon Kingdom, as it has for so long, many within the moon kingdom are unaware of the danger Earth's future darkness presents to their peaceful ways and hope for the future. However the Moon Kingdom has allies that shine bright, one of the lights shines upon the Earth, a peaceful alliance has been formed with the one the people of the Moon Kingdom refer to as, the Guardian, he has loyalty to the forces of good and for one hundred years, he selects six warriors to become Guardians and fight for good. This is the story of the Power Rangers Lunar Squadron, later renamed Legendary Squadron and their story of how in the Moon Kingdom's darkest moment, they were among the first casualties but do not judge them harsh, come see for yourself and allow them to be judged accordingly.

"For goodness shake, Alexander would you please wait!?" Simon yelled as he tried to catch up with his friend as they walked through the palace of the Moon Kingdom. Simon was quite a tall thin man with long black hair and a thin build, he also had a long narrow face and he had a bright smile. Alexander having just received word that he wasn't going to get the promotion he had been dreaming of "Oh come on! I know you're disappointed but Queen Serenity only picks the best to send to the nomination ceremony! I know you've worked hard but it just wasn't enough…I mean I didn't get picked either!"

Alexander wheeled round and snapped "Yeah but you're from Jupiter...my father got the honour before me and…I wanted to make him proud!" Alexander sniffed as he turned. Alexander was almost an opposite to his friend, a man with short dirty blonde hair, short build and quite muscular "That was my one chance and…I blew it" he added the final words in a broken tone, clearly the lose affected him deeply and it was his stubborn nature that stopped him showing how hurt he was.

"At least let's hope our friends managed…" Simon began but then spotted their friends walking over, looking disappointed and more than one was in tears "I guess none of you got it"

Sora sighed as she shook her head, she too was quite tall, while being quite slender but her hair was short and ginger "I couldn't convince Queen Serenity to let me try for the Outer guardians position" she shook her head and then smiled brightly "So who's hungry?!" she wasn't one to let a little failure get in her way of living life to the fullest.

"Oh come on, Sora, why can't you ever take anything seriously?" a man behind her said, Eric, who still had tears trickling from his eyes, he was also quite tall but build with a fair bit of muscle, a kind face and very short brown hair with it made him look like a serious man "I mean I completely blew it…I made myself look like a clown. I need a drink"

"Didn't you drink enough last night?!" the man standing next to Sora said, Raymond, he was an average height with long blue hair that ended with red tips "I mean you seriously need to stop! All this drinking every night no wonder you didn't get picked!"

Eric growled before turning and snapped "Well at least I don't dye my hair a different colour every goddamned week, I mean last week it was green and white!" he then gave Raymond a big push that send Raymond into a wall "You're a disgrace!"

Raymond lunged at Eric with all the force he could muster, the two landed on the floor, with Raymond on top and he punched Eric in the stomach before yelling "You drunk ass!" the two began to fight before Alexander and Simon pulled them apart with Raymond screaming "Yet me at him! I'll rip him apart!"

Simon groaned and said "Come on! This is ridiculous! We've had a bad day but that's no reason to knock lumps out of each other!" he then looked at Alexander "Look why don't we go get some rest, our next shift isn't for another two hours…I think we could all use some time to ourselves"

Alexander nodded and said with a deep sigh "Besides…Raymond your arm is still injured from that fall you took last week, isn't it?" Raymond nodded and Alexander continued "What say we meet in the dining hall for dinner and then we can go on patrol?"

Alexander walked back to his quarters, he had to admit being a royal guard was a tremendous honour but he wanted more than anything else to take on the role his father had managed to obtain. He lay down on his bed as he pondered his position, could he really just be another royal guard, when being one of the selected was both honourable and exciting. He then looked out the window up at the Earth, it was so beautiful, it shone like a bright jewel above him, he'd spend his whole life on the Moon, being trained to protect the Moon Kingdom and how he dreamed of going to the Earth, fighting exciting battles to protect the forces of good but that was nothing but a pipedream. A tear trickled down his face, his dream in ruins and he sighed before, looking back at the picture of his family at his bedside and he smiled before whipping the tear away.

"No point giving up!" Alexander said to himself "I've still got a shot! Anything is possible!" he walked out of his room and headed for the dining hall, which was a large white room, coated in beautiful pristine marble and had beautiful purple drapes which were there to add a dash of colour. He kept smiling as he waited for his friends and he saved them a spot by a large window that overlooked the massive entrance to the Moon Kingdom's palace "Hey, Simon! Over here!" Alexander waved excitingly.

Simon had just walked in with a sad expression upon his face but he smiled when he noticed Alexander back to his normal happy self "Well, well your certainly in better spirits. What happened? Are they serving fruit cake?" Simon joked as he sat down across from Alexander and looked at the head table "Or did you get a second chance at the ceremony?"

Alexander kept smiling and shook his head "Nah, I just reckon there's no point giving into despair. So we failed…at least we tried our best, huh?" Alexander explained, to which Simon nodded and Alexander then added "I also remember we get leave soon. I was thinking, would you object about going to Earth for our week's leave?"

Simon rubbed his chin as he considered the idea, the Earth was certainly an interesting prospect and there were a few places on Earth that were supposed to be beyond beautiful "Hmm it's certainly a thought but then again where exactly on Earth would you suggest?"

Alexander shrugged and said "I was just thinking Earth"

Simon couldn't help but release a slight chuckle and managed to say "Well, you better make your mind up. More than two thirds of the place is covered in water" he then sighed "Be a pretty boring trip, if all we saw was water" he then stood up "Hey I'm going to get some food from the food table, you want me to get ya something?"

Alexander nodded and said "Yeah, um could you get me like some…soup or something…whatever" Alexander didn't seem all that concerned "I mean so long as it's editable"

Simon grinned cheekily and said "Well I suppose…some fish and some broccoli would do just fine" he looked at Alexander who looked shocked and then Simon laughed "Ha, just kidding, I know you don't care for the finer things in life" he walked away to get the food leaving Alexander to sit with a scowl on his face.

"Smartass" Alexander whispered as he watched Simon getting their food but sighed "Yeah but he's a great smartass"

"Who is?" Sora said as she walked up behind Alexander, she followed Alexander's gaze over at Simon and said "So you two seem in a better mood. Raymond and Eric are still pouting in their rooms but they should be down in a few minutes" she sat next to Alexander as she spoke and looked out the reports their squad had been given "According to this Captain Bishop is out with an ankle injury. So that means we'll be getting a substitute captain"

Alexander groaned and said "Oh great! We'll probably get that asshole, Captain Mac!" he fumed as he buried his face into his forearm "Well I guess it could be worse…at least Raymond and Eric have stopped fighting" and as if on que there was a loud yell from outside the door and their two friends rolled in fighting "Oh what the hell?!"

Raymond yelled "You stupid drunk idiot!" as he punched Eric in the face and succeeded in knocking a tooth out.

Eric yelled at the same moment "Couldn't keep your hair the same colour for five minutes could you? You Pansy!" and punched Raymond in the gut.

Alexander leapt to his feet, getting between the two and tried to separate them "For goodness sake!" he snapped and he was able to pull the two apart but it was clear he was only barely able to hold them back from hitting the other "What is it now?!"

However before either man could respond a loud cough came from the door, turning Alexander saw the one man he didn't want to see, Commander Hawk. A tall man dressed in a red and white suit with yellow highlights, topped with a hawk helmet and Alexander bit his lip nervously. Commander Hawk snapped his fingers and ten royal guards grabbed the three. Commander Hawk then removed his helmet revealing an older face, he had a few battle scars and then he said "Alexander!" he looked furious "My office now!" the three were escorted from the room, Alexander was more nervous than at any other point in his life, they were being walked to a large office just short of the royal residence portion of the palace but as they reached the office, Commander Hawk turned to the nearest guard and said "Lead Private Alexander in!"

Alexander swallowed as he was marched into the highly decorated office, Commander Hawk's office was filled with various awards and honours he'd received from Queen Serenity. Alexander was made to sit at the polished desk across from Commander Hawk's highly polished chair and he said nervously "Um…I can explain…" but then he noticed Commander Hawk dismissing the guards and locking the door, this wasn't good.

Commander Hawk walked round the desk, sitting down, placing his helmet on the desk and staring daggers at Alexander "Can you?" he grunted before snapping "Bull! Alexander! You're a disgrace! I told Queen Serenity, you couldn't handle such responsibilities and that little incident in the dining hall shows that I was right!" he sighed trying to calm down "Your sister, Alison has made your mother and myself very proud but you just keeping finding new ways to disappoint us!" Commander Hawk frowned.

"But sir…" Alexander began hoping his father was in a talking mood but Commander Hawk slammed his fist into the desk leaving a deep imprint.

"But nothing! Alison has shown consistent improvement, she became a royal guard on her own merit and she was the top applicant! You wouldn't have got in if you hadn't been my son!" Commander Hawk snapped he then got up from his chair and looked out the window that was behind the desk "Your squad is bordering on my patience! Fights every other day, today you've had two fights, poor standards of weapon care, dirty uniforms, rusty armour and need I mention the rumours about what you've been up?! The rumours are flying around about…your sin! You have one more chance, before I fire your entire squad and assign you to rubbish detail!" he then walked round and opened the door "Now get out!"

"But Dad…" Alexander began.

"I said get out Alexander!" Commander Hawk snapped again. Alexander then rushed out, he felt depressed about the whole exchange, his parents were always comparing him to Alison and it hurt. As he stood outside he heard yells from his father, telling Raymond and Eric things like "In the tavern every day! You should be ashamed!" and "You're a royal guard, not a fashion model!" finally he walked out to the three and said in low angered whisper "Your squad is on it's last warning! I don't want to hear a thing about this squad for the rest of the week. If I hear even a mouse squeak about your squad….there'll be hell to pay!" he walked towards the Queen's throne room with the other guards, leaving the three shaking and speechless.

They slowly made their way back to the dining hall, each man unable to speak as they passed other guards, who all seemed eager to avoid looking at them but finally they walked back into the dining hall. Simon and Sora looked towards them but didn't say a word. It was common knowledge their squad had been on thin ice since they became guards but now it seemed all the worse. They ate their food in silent, barely tasting it but just chewing and swallowing. Before standing, walking towards the armoury, getting into their guard armour and stood at attention waiting for the replacement captain, they were in for a shock.

"Hello everyone" a tall older woman with short brown hair which had streaks of silver through her hair, said as she walked in, Commander Swan! Alexander notably gulped as his mother walked in and her gentle smile was the most unnerving sight "I'm here to take this squad on patrol. Now we're heading down to the Earth, to investigate some reports of a strange energy on Earth and I want everyone on their best behaviour" she then yelled out "Flight Squad Alpha!" she morphed into a bright pink and white costume with little black and yellow touches but the swan helmet she wore would strike fear into her enemies "So are we ready to move out?"

Alexander saluted and yelled "Yes, Mam!" he knew if Commander Swan was leading the patrol that couldn't be a good sign but then she pulled him to the side "Um what is it, Mam?"

Commander Swan removed her helmet, her face in a kind smile and she said "Alexander, I think Commander Hawk was a bit harsh, you have made a massive improvement but it just isn't good enough" She then put the helmet back on and signalled to the rest of the squad "Let's move out!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this is a story that has been on my mind for a long time. I asked myself a question when I heard the Power Rangers Super Megaforce call their mode "Legendary Squadron mode" and it got me thinking about a lot of my fan theories. One such theory is that the Legendary Squadron was a squad that lost to evil maybe with their white ranger being the only power that could be salvaged, second why did the thunder zords need to be upgraded forms of the dino zords and third what did old powers Zordon use look like. Commander Hawk and Commander Swan's costumes are from Chōjin Sentai Jetman.**

 **So please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
